the fall that changed my life
by bloody'arrows
Summary: Max Ride is a artsy emo who just wounts to find herself and her place in the world. one day when sitting on a cliff she falls and is saved by Fang Dinum, a go for it all bad boy. even though she deniyes her self from relizing the truth max slowly starts to fall for fang and his riskeyness. what will happen when fang helps max with her journey to self dicover? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

My names Maximum ride (call me Max) I'm fifteen years old and unlike most people on this earth I think half the world is stupid. Sometimes I wanna scream because something is just so flippin stupid and useless. For example; prom. Why the hell would someone pay hundreds of dollars on their hair, a dress and pain full heels just so they can butt hump each other in a gym while music is playing and spiked punch is being served? I mean rely there are so many things you can do with that money other then walk around all night like a drunk hooker. Also, Facebook I mean serially I don't get it. Who is so bored with their life that they fill the need to let people know what they're doing every five minutes. And all you ever see is stupid stuff like "just painted my nails pink OMG its so pretty!" or "at mall with bffs looking for a hot guy to mingle with!" (Someone bring me a bucket.)

Other them my hate of stupid things I am a rather unpleasant person to be around. Not because I'm mean- oh,wait! It is because I'm mean. Well not rely mean I just don't take no shit from nobody and I may not be the most loveable person on earth but that's on a different note. Anyway, I actally like to do stuff (I know shocker!) like painting and drawing. My friends say im so good because I have a messed up imagination and there probably right because when I think about ive draw up some crazy shit. Last year I won first place in my schools art fair, I still don't understand why all I did was paint a picture of a rose going thru some guys body. Other then painting I right like a_**lot**_. Mostly short story's and things like that, I've never won eny thing for righting because tell you the truth im to lazy to enter a contest. Of course if you right then you read witch I do more then anything else. The only other thing I don't find hideous is martial arts and for all you morons out their its basically karate. No one rilly knows I do it other then my mom. I had to choice then she wouldn't know either but hay, what a girl ganna do?

I must sound like I have most of it don't I? Well I don't. Even though Im a pretty talented person and all, I don't really know who the real Maximum Ride is. Yah I know my name and all that good stuff but on the inside. . . I dunno. Not sound all cheesy or eny thing but when I look I the mirror I don't recognize myself because I dont know who myself is. Even when I know what I like to do and what styles I like, I just cant find it in me know the answer that I have to find in order to be my own person. Yah, know? I guess you can call me emo cause rilly I am and I fit the part so well. I wear the all black cloths with just a hint of color, I sometimes sit inmy room and cry for no reason. My huge temper helps with it and so dose the fact that my family resents me in every way. But I need to stop before I start to get all glum.

The sound of the bell brings me out of my thoughts, I quickly gather my things and head off towards my locker. When Ive finished putting my things away I am startled by a loud huff. I turn around and look at my best friend Nudge her long brown hair is pulled in to a tight pony tail showing off a pair of hoop ear rings bigger then my head. she's wearing a pair of back skinny jeans and a pink sweater with a pair of pink convers.

"What?" I asked her knowing the huff was for me.

Slowly she added anther layer of lip gloss knowing how much I hate it before answering. "you wear daydreaming all period weren't you Max?"

"No! I was uh. . . really moved by the lessons all." I said trying to cover up the obvious truth.

"Oh, yah and tell me again how you can be moved by algebra?" she asked me with a small chuckle.

"I thought we wear in history." I said utterly confused. Didn't we have math this morning? Ehh, shows how mutch I care.

"You know maxi if it weren't for me then you probably wouldn't even go to school." She said giving me a ' I knew it look'

I waved her off. And began walking to my next class, the only class I was sure about what time it started. Art. Everyday from twelve to one was art no matter what. When I reached the art building I walked in to the largest studio on the second floor. Advanced art classed, being in advanced art was the best art class because other then every one being rilly good. There was like 10 people in the class so not only was it quitter but we each got at least 15 minuets by our selfs with the teacher. I took my seat in the back by the window overlooking the Colorado mountains. I life in Colorado by the way some small down near Denver, I don't rilly know the name of it though.

"Hey guys," Ms. Banks the art teacher said in her bubbly voice. "today you're going to paint me a picture of your favorite element. Now I don't won't gust a plan ol' picture of fire on some logs or water in a stream. I wount you to get up in the elements face! Give it some motion, make it look as if you could reach out and touch the flames or water! Paint it how you see it." She finished her instructions with her hands balled into fist out in frount of her.

After I thru on a smock I began painting my favorite element. Fire. I like fire the most because it reminds me of me in a way. How its not afraid to stand out be unique, how it doesn't care if it burns you, or how it doesn't even rilly know what its cubical of.

I make it look as if the fire is swirling around its self and your looking in to the center of it all. I use a mixture of bright and dull colors to make it pop. After about 45 minutes of class, while I'm adding more detail to the fire Ms. Banks comes to inspect my work.

"I think that fire is a very anger element so I decided to make it like its ticked at someone." I told Ms. Banks.

She stayed silent as she took it all in. In my mind Ms. Banks looks like Effie Trinket from the Hunger Games because she always has her hair dyed a different bright color she weres crazy make up and cloths and she has big, bright personality. I rilly like Ms Banks because she isn't pushy or strict and she understands kids like me.

"This is probably the most detailed and realistic piece I've seen in five years. Excellent job Max!" she said giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I allowed my self to give a small grin before continuing.

All to soon art ended and it was time for lunch. Im not going to boar you with all the details so here I am know sitting at a table with my only two friends. Nudge and Ella. Three total opposites who have some how been best friends sense middle school. Ella is Hispanic with long brown hair and bright brown eyes if it wernt for the fact that Nudge is African-American then you could mistake them for sisters, they both like all that girly junk like make up and pink. Thank full there not to preppy and have some nerd in them to. Nudge is a computer dork eny thing electronica is all Nudge, always on a computer, even now. Its pretty funny to watch her try to type a mile a minuet and eat a bowl of soup at the same time. Ella is one of those Drama Club kids that scare me to high heaven. Always trying to perfect her acting skill. No matter what it may be that she has to do to get the skill done.

"Could you two get eny weirder?" I ask staring at them in boredom.

This causes Ella to stop doing throat exercises and Nudge to stop typing. They both give me their best death glares witch frankly aren't so scary.

"Were the weird ones?" ask Ella, " Max your sitting here reading a book while shredding up a burrito and eating black olives." She points from my tattered book on the table to my heap of burrito on my tray and to the can of olives next to my Diet Coke.

"That don't mean nothin," I say taking a long swing from my diet coke.

"dose to" she says

"dose not" I say in a sing song voice.

"dose to"

"no It don't'" I say my voice rising a little.

"whatever." She says going back to here throat exercises.

I reach in the can for anther olive only to come up empty. _Man! I'm board now! _I think looking around the cafeteria. After five minuets of no excitement I grab my things quickly say later to Nudge and Ella and leave the cafeteria. Outside the airs nice and cold. The way it only is before a huge blizzard. the schools build on the edge of a small mountain, ( I know what idiot would build a building full of suicidal teenagers on a cliff?) about 200 feet away from the fence is the cliff. Evertesly I climb over the fence and sit on the edge my feet dangle off.

So many times I have come to this very spot and thought what it would be like jump off down into the unnone tureen below. In February I almost did but before I could I was pulled back by Ella who crying so hard that when she promised me to never do that again I had to lesson. I've never have tried to jump again becuae later that night I realized that if killed my self them Im no better than the names my family calls me everyday. But it still hasn't stopped me from coming out here every chance I get.

I swing my feet back and forth watching as the strings of my combat boots tangle in the wind. I shift my butt around in pain when it starts to get numb. I check my phone and realize that I've been out here for more then two hours.

_Oh, SHIT!_

I quickly go stand so that if I run fast enufe then maybe I can make it late to last period late. There a load craking sound and before I know it I'm falling down to the hard earth below me. . .

**OH, no! cliff hanger. Sorry for all the mis-spelled words my auto correct is stupid. Please review this is my first fanfic. I know its not that good but its like 3:30 in the morning and and im so sleepy! If I have enufe good reviews then ill finish if not then I wount.**

**_emily **


	2. Chapter 2

My names Maximum ride (call me Max) I'm fifteen years old and unlike most people on this earth I think half the world is stupid. Sometimes I wanna scream because something is just so flippin stupid and useless. For example; prom. Why the hell would someone pay hundreds of dollars on their hair, a dress and pain full heels just so they can butt hump each other in a gym while music is playing and spiked punch is being served? I mean rely there are so many things you can do with that money other then walk around all night like a drunk hooker. Also, Facebook I mean serially I don't get it. Who is so bored with their life that they fill the need to let people know what they're doing every five minutes. And all you ever see is stupid stuff like "just painted my nails pink OMG its so pretty!" or "at mall with bffs looking for a hot guy to mingle with!" (Someone bring me a bucket.)

Other them my hate of stupid things I am a rather unpleasant person to be around. Not because I'm mean- oh,wait! It is because I'm mean. Well not rely mean I just don't take no shit from nobody and I may not be the most loveable person on earth but that's on a different note. Anyway, I actally like to do stuff (I know shocker!) like painting and drawing. My friends say im so good because I have a messed up imagination and there probably right because when I think about ive draw up some crazy shit. Last year I won first place in my schools art fair, I still don't understand why all I did was paint a picture of a rose going thru some guys body. Other then painting I right like a_**lot**_. Mostly short story's and things like that, I've never won eny thing for righting because tell you the truth im to lazy to enter a contest. Of course if you right then you read witch I do more then anything else. The only other thing I don't find hideous is martial arts and for all you morons out their its basically karate. No one rilly knows I do it other then my mom. I had to choice then she wouldn't know either but hay, what a girl ganna do?

I must sound like I have most of it don't I? Well I don't. Even though Im a pretty talented person and all, I don't really know who the real Maximum Ride is. Yah I know my name and all that good stuff but on the inside. . . I dunno. Not sound all cheesy or eny thing but when I look I the mirror I don't recognize myself because I dont know who myself is. Even when I know what I like to do and what styles I like, I just cant find it in me know the answer that I have to find in order to be my own person. Yah, know? I guess you can call me emo cause rilly I am and I fit the part so well. I wear the all black cloths with just a hint of color, I sometimes sit inmy room and cry for no reason. My huge temper helps with it and so dose the fact that my family resents me in every way. But I need to stop before I start to get all glum.

The sound of the bell brings me out of my thoughts, I quickly gather my things and head off towards my locker. When Ive finished putting my things away I am startled by a loud huff. I turn around and look at my best friend Nudge her long brown hair is pulled in to a tight pony tail showing off a pair of hoop ear rings bigger then my head. she's wearing a pair of back skinny jeans and a pink sweater with a pair of pink convers.

"What?" I asked her knowing the huff was for me.

Slowly she added anther layer of lip gloss knowing how much I hate it before answering. "you wear daydreaming all period weren't you Max?"

"No! I was uh. . . really moved by the lessons all." I said trying to cover up the obvious truth.

"Oh, yah and tell me again how you can be moved by algebra?" she asked me with a small chuckle.

"I thought we wear in history." I said utterly confused. Didn't we have math this morning? Ehh, shows how mutch I care.

"You know maxi if it weren't for me then you probably wouldn't even go to school." She said giving me a ' I knew it look'

I waved her off. And began walking to my next class, the only class I was sure about what time it started. Art. Everyday from twelve to one was art no matter what. When I reached the art building I walked in to the largest studio on the second floor. Advanced art classed, being in advanced art was the best art class because other then every one being rilly good. There was like 10 people in the class so not only was it quitter but we each got at least 15 minuets by our selfs with the teacher. I took my seat in the back by the window overlooking the Colorado mountains. I life in Colorado by the way some small down near Denver, I don't rilly know the name of it though.

"Hey guys," Ms. Banks the art teacher said in her bubbly voice. "today you're going to paint me a picture of your favorite element. Now I don't won't gust a plan ol' picture of fire on some logs or water in a stream. I wount you to get up in the elements face! Give it some motion, make it look as if you could reach out and touch the flames or water! Paint it how you see it." She finished her instructions with her hands balled into fist out in frount of her.

After I thru on a smock I began painting my favorite element. Fire. I like fire the most because it reminds me of me in a way. How its not afraid to stand out be unique, how it doesn't care if it burns you, or how it doesn't even rilly know what its cubical of.

I make it look as if the fire is swirling around its self and your looking in to the center of it all. I use a mixture of bright and dull colors to make it pop. After about 45 minutes of class, while I'm adding more detail to the fire Ms. Banks comes to inspect my work.

"I think that fire is a very anger element so I decided to make it like its ticked at someone." I told Ms. Banks.

She stayed silent as she took it all in. In my mind Ms. Banks looks like Effie Trinket from the Hunger Games because she always has her hair dyed a different bright color she weres crazy make up and cloths and she has big, bright personality. I rilly like Ms Banks because she isn't pushy or strict and she understands kids like me.

"This is probably the most detailed and realistic piece I've seen in five years. Excellent job Max!" she said giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I allowed my self to give a small grin before continuing.

All to soon art ended and it was time for lunch. Im not going to boar you with all the details so here I am know sitting at a table with my only two friends. Nudge and Ella. Three total opposites who have some how been best friends sense middle school. Ella is Hispanic with long brown hair and bright brown eyes if it wernt for the fact that Nudge is African-American then you could mistake them for sisters, they both like all that girly junk like make up and pink. Thank full there not to preppy and have some nerd in them to. Nudge is a computer dork eny thing electronica is all Nudge, always on a computer, even now. Its pretty funny to watch her try to type a mile a minuet and eat a bowl of soup at the same time. Ella is one of those Drama Club kids that scare me to high heaven. Always trying to perfect her acting skill. No matter what it may be that she has to do to get the skill done.

"Could you two get eny weirder?" I ask staring at them in boredom.

This causes Ella to stop doing throat exercises and Nudge to stop typing. They both give me their best death glares witch frankly aren't so scary.

"Were the weird ones?" ask Ella, " Max your sitting here reading a book while shredding up a burrito and eating black olives." She points from my tattered book on the table to my heap of burrito on my tray and to the can of olives next to my Diet Coke.

"That don't mean nothin," I say taking a long swing from my diet coke.

"dose to" she says

"dose not" I say in a sing song voice.

"dose to"

"no It don't'" I say my voice rising a little.

"whatever." She says going back to here throat exercises.

I reach in the can for anther olive only to come up empty. _Man! I'm board now! _I think looking around the cafeteria. After five minuets of no excitement I grab my things quickly say later to Nudge and Ella and leave the cafeteria. Outside the airs nice and cold. The way it only is before a huge blizzard. the schools build on the edge of a small mountain, ( I know what idiot would build a building full of suicidal teenagers on a cliff?) about 200 feet away from the fence is the cliff. Evertesly I climb over the fence and sit on the edge my feet dangle off.

So many times I have come to this very spot and thought what it would be like jump off down into the unnone tureen below. In February I almost did but before I could I was pulled back by Ella who crying so hard that when she promised me to never do that again I had to lesson. I've never have tried to jump again becuae later that night I realized that if killed my self them Im no better than the names my family calls me everyday. But it still hasn't stopped me from coming out here every chance I get.

I swing my feet back and forth watching as the strings of my combat boots tangle in the wind. I shift my butt around in pain when it starts to get numb. I check my phone and realize that I've been out here for more then two hours.

_Oh, SHIT!_

I quickly go stand so that if I run fast enufe then maybe I can make it late to last period late. There a load craking sound and before I know it I'm falling down to the hard earth below me. . .

**OH, no! cliff hanger. Sorry for all the mis-spelled words my auto correct is stupid. Please review this is my first fanfic. I know its not that good but its like 3:30 in the morning and and im so sleepy! If I have enufe good reviews then ill finish if not then I wount.**

**_emily **


End file.
